


Stay, I Pray You

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FINAL FANTASY XIV Shorts [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Garlean Empire - Freeform, Garlean history, Garlean people, Garlemald - Freeform, Gen, History, Homesickness, Iron Works, Magitek, Melancholy, Romanticised history, Sisters, Social Constructs, country history, garlean politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: He knew, there was good in Garlemald and not every Garlean was a monster. But how do you show this to peoples, whom you have only ever mistreated? Whose land you have conquered and whom you have been supressing for generations in some cases? Who only ever saw the military might of Garlemald, but nothing of its actual commodities?A  romanticised take on Garlemald and its deserters.





	Stay, I Pray You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay, I Pray You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529442) by Constantine Germanacos, Derek Klena, John Bolton, Christy Altomare, Anastasia Company. 
  * Inspired by [Astral Fire, Umbral Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599668) by [The Rose Mistress (Semilune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semilune/pseuds/The%20Rose%20Mistress). 

> This one shot has been inspired by the Song "Stay, I Pray you" from the musical "Anastasia". The start of my contemplations that lead to this short was when I got introduced to "Cassius" from the Hear, Feel, Think series by The Rose Mistress (Semilune).

Garlemald was not a warm country. The climate of the motherland high up in the north of Ilsabard was cold throughout most of the year, with few warm moons in the summer of Hydaelins northern hemisphere. Whatever grew up there between high mountains, raging rivers and the steep coasts to the mostly ice covered sea towards the isles of Aerslent, was hardened, weathered and strong. Be it the thick forests of ever greens, the resistant mosses and bushes of the mountain valleys or the reclusive but defensive fauna.

> _How can I desert you? How to tell you why?_

Long ago, the garlean people fled the oppression and racism they faced as the only people with no magical affinity in all of Hydaelin. It lead them into the harsh and almost unbearable cold of the ilsabardian mountains. But the enduring Garleans found the region to have much in common with them: Harsh, strong and unyielding.

> _Coachmen hold the horses, Stay, I pray you_

While other nations such as Ishgard developed cultures centred around propriety, protocol and classes, or Uld’ah with their trade centric society, Garlemald never had the luxury to do so. Each of the early days was a battle against the forces of nature. Whether one would live or die could be decided within a moment’s notice – there was simply no time for polite conversations and frilly dresses. Whom would you trade with, if you were shunned by your direct neighbours and all you could offer, was naught but hides and wood?

> _Let me have a moment, Let me say goodbye_

Everyone was expected to do as much as they could and every person’s worth was measured by their contribution to the survival of the young nation. Even when a young man under the name of Solus Galvus took it upon himself to finally end his peoples suffering and lead them into a glorious future, the old values did not vanish. But instead of measuring a person’s worth at how many deers they could hunt or trees they could cut down, it would now be measured by their military prowess, their integrity and cunning. You were worth as much as you could contribute to furthering the garlean cause.

> _To bridge and river_

Even the most squalid child could grow up to become a wealthy and influential man, if they showed promise. In Garlemald, everyone was equal, until they enter society – either as a soldier or civilian officer. Women and men alike. The higher one crawled the newly established ranks, the better their life became.

> _Forest and waterfall_

With the crowing of emperor Solus zos Galvus, the imperial family was established, and the high-ranking officers provided a kind of nobility. The discovery of ceruleum and the subsequent development of magitek propelled the country into an age of prosperity. Their military campaigns united new provinces under their flag. Suddenly, the hearty stews, roots and strong ales were joined by fresh southern fruits and vegetables, exotic meats and wines.

> _Orchard, sea, and sky_

But even with all these new developments did the people retain their conviction: A person with no work was worth less than street sweeper, even if their parents held high positions. When a child came of age, it would join the garlean apparatus – whether it wished to or not. The oldest son usually took over the fathers business, if the family owned one. The others? Usually children would pick up a trade of their own. But if a parent did not know where to send their child to or if they were in dire need of funding: The military took them all– even the daughters. The ones with talent would gradually climb the ranks, the others would end as canon fodder at the newest front. Whichever direction that would be. Sending your child to the military was a gamble: If it did well, you would have no more sorrow until the end of your days. If it did less so, funding would stop with its death. A pity, but Garlemald never had use for the weak.

> _Harsh and sweet, And bitter to leave it all_
> 
> _I’ll bless my homeland Till I die_
> 
> _How to break the tide_

When Lucia Junius and her sister Livia joined the military, they had seen naught but sixteen summers. They were from a military family. It was expected. The days had been hard, the ruthless training even harsher. Garlemald had no use for young dancing ladies, but cunning and strong leaders. Though, while Livia quickly rose through the ranks as a natural born commander, Lucia struggled and struggled and struggled. Until a trainer acknowledged her inherit talent for deception and transferred her to intelligence unit. Nobody could foresee that she would fail on her very first assignment. Ishgards cold climate and the peoples inherit distain for outsiders were so very much like her homeland. When she was discovered, Lucia did not think twice before taking up Ser Aymerics offer to join him. But even though she knew, she would never again be welcome in Garlemald, she still caught herself sometimes yearning for the harsh embrace of the mistress she called her homeland. Especially after her sisters demise. But she would never go back there as a Garlean citizen. If she did, she would be leading ishgardian troups.

> _We have shed our tears, And shared our sorrows_

Nero never wished to join the imperial army. He was a young brilliant man when he left the magitek academy and all he wished to do, was to develop his inventions. To tinker. To shine with his creations – far away from his annoying rival who shall not be named. Since that one actually left himself, he thought of staying as a researcher. But the rumour of age old forgotten ruins in the lands of the savages were too good to be forgone. But how do you travel into countries you are at war with? Simple: You join the army and ask to be deployed as closely as possible to the frontlines. Maybe one day he would get his chance to take a look at the fabled artefacts himself. Nero never held much love for his homeland. But when roaming the vast lands of Eorzea, when bickering with the Iron Works staff … he just couldn’t shake the melancholy, the memories of different days. Back there, where people actually knew to appreciate a good water boiler. And did not settle for some low tech substitute.

> _Though the scars remain, And tears will never dry_

All he had wanted, was to bring reform. To bring new ideas to the table to be discussed. To look to tomorrow, not the past. Joining the Populares as a young man, he had not envisioned himself in this position. Maxima was sure, there was good in Garlemald and not every Garlean was a monster. But how do you show this to peoples, whom you have only ever mistreated? Whose land you have conquered and whom you have been supressing for generations in some cases? Who only ever saw the military might of Garlemald, but nothing of its actual commodities? Of course you would think all Garleans are monsters, if you only ever meet them on the battlefield or ravaging your homeland. He wanted nothing more than to go home. Home to Garlemald, to his wife and child. But because the people in command had decided to play games once more, he was stuck in Eorzea. His wife would scold him, when he returned. If he wasn’t detained for desertion first, he would love to hold a speech to the senate and explain in detail once more, why they must change their policies. If only the right people would be there to listen.

> _I’ll bless my homeland, Till I die_
> 
> _I’ll bless my homeland_
> 
> _Till I die_

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking for so long about Garlemald! And this surely is not 100% correct, but I like to imagine, that this description comes close to the truth?  
Also: I would love to know, what the known Garlean deserters think about their homeland. Do they miss it? Would they go back? By the way - we need more Maxima in general. ^^  
(I refuse to think of Gaius as a deserter. Just so you know...)
> 
> I would also like to thank The Rose Mistress (Semilune), whose character "Cassius" actually made me think about this topic. Please go and read their works, if you haven't yet - they are amazing!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Your Usagi


End file.
